MI REALIDAD
by Vere Canedo
Summary: Candy, podra perdonar a Albert despues de haberla abandonado dias despues de su boda.


_**MI REALIDAD**_

_**LOS PERSNAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SON DE LA MANGA DE CANDY CANDY**_

POR: VERENICE CAÑEDO

**EL TREN VA CON DESTINO A VARIOS LUGARES PERO DOS DE SUS PASAJEROS VAN A DESTINOS ESPECIFICOS UNA RUBIA DE OJOS VERDES VA A RUMBO AL HOGAR DE PONY, JUNTO CON SU HERMOSA HIJA CANDICE EMILIA, EN OTRO DE LOS VAGONES UN RUBIO DE OJOS AZULES VA DIRECTAMENTE A CHICAGO EN BUSCA DE SU ESPOSA DESPUES DE HABERLA DEJADO DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS DESPUES DE SU BODA.**

Dorothy voy por algo para que Mily coma porque va a despertar y va a empezar a llorar quieres algo.

Si Candy un vaso de jugo por favor.

Está bien cuida a mi Mily ahorita regreso **(sale del vagón pero no se da cuenta con quien se topa)**

Perdón señorita no fue mi intención **(ambos levantan la vista para disculparse y cual su sorpresa que era nada menos que)**

William Andry que haces aquí?

Candy mi amor nunca me imagine encontrarte tan rápido.

Discúlpeme Sr. Andry pero no soy su amor y con su permiso **(el la detiene de la mano)**

No tan rápido Candy tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tu bien sabes que es cierto.

Eso lo hubiera pensado señor Andry cuando se fue y me dejo con solo una carta y unos cuantos dólares pensando que yo era una de sus tantas amantes o mejor dicho su **PROSTITUTA **personal porque después de que me engaño solo se despide así y ahora me dice que me ama, pero bueno no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de hablar con usted y un favor si ve a la Tía abuela le puede decir que la iré a visitar que primero debo terminar de arreglar mis asuntos en Phoenix y después la busco muchas gracias ahhh y que Mily y yo le mandamos muchos saludos, con su permiso. **(el se quedo perplejo preguntándose quien es Mily)**

Candy mi amor no **(lo dejo hay parado).**

Amanda no puedes creer a quien me encontré.

No William a quien te encontraste

A Candy ella está aquí en el tren no fue difícil encontrarla, ahora que nos reunamos con George debemos saber que ha hecho, pero dime crees que mi matrimonio con ella este anulado.

No William eso no porque fue bien hecho y está legalizado y además está confirmado y eso ha calmado al consejo y ayudo mucho a la estabilidad del Clan ahora lo único que debemos esperar es que ella te perdone y que tengan un hijo ese es el único problema y como me dices que esta mujer es mas empecinada, pero deja salgo al vagón comedor y haber que averiguo.

Ahh disculpe Srita. mi torpeza le tire la leche puedo ir a traerle más?

Por favor porque es para mi hija estoy en el vagón 8.

Se lo llevo Sra.

Candy por favor y tu cómo te llamas?

Amanda te veo ahorita Candy.

Dorothy ya se despertó Mily.

Ya Candy ya se despertó.

Mami, mami dónde estabas.

Fui por algo para comer amor.

Trajiste tarta.

No mi vida no había.

Pero trajiste pastel de chocolate

No Mily pero te traje un emparedado

Vamos mami por pastel **(abre la puerta y sale corriendo)**

Emilia espérate por favor **(choca con Albert)**

Pero mira nada más que me encuentro con una bella princesa **(si ya vieron Valiente es igualita a ella solo que con cabellos rubios) **

Quien es usted? (**Candy esta blanca del susto rogando a Dios que no la reconozca)**

Me llamo Will **(lo interrumpe Candy)**

Emilia ya te dije que no debes hablar con extraños vamos a comprar lo que quieres anda hija.

Si mami, señor discúlpeme compermiso

Anda princesa ve con tu mami, es muy parecida a ti excepto por los ojos

Así es William es mi mayor tesoro compermiso porque me espera mi hija.

Quien es su padre?

Terry me disculpas me espera mi hija.

Que tienes William?

Amanda se caso con Terry y es su hija

Si me disculpas no hay peor ciego que tu es tu vivo retrato, voy a mandar a investigar solo que tengo mucha curiosidad por que George no dijo nada.

Ella se fue tras de Terry no me espero.

Deja llevo la leche me hare amiga de ellas.

Mami ese señor se parece a mi papa.

No me di cuenta amor, pero vamos para que comas y te voy a peinar porque con tus rizos así de alborotados se te ve muy grande tu cabeza amor **(eran observadas de un par de ojos azules)**

Mami te diste cuenta que tiene sus ojos como los míos.

No hija vamos? Amanda gracias por la leche.

Esta preciosura es tu hija

Si se llama Emilia.

Hola Mily y tu papa debe sentirse muy orgulloso de tener una bella nena como tú.

No conozco a mi papa porque está de viaje mi abuelita Emilia dice que es un hombre muy ocupado por eso.

Y como se llama tu papi?

Albet An An, como mami.

Andry mi amor.

Ósea que es hija del magnate William Albert Andry

Si así se llama mi papa y tengo mis ojos como el eso dice mi abuelita.

Candy me voy y cuídate y cuida a este tesoro.

Gracias Amanda.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

William donde estas te tengo una noticia.

Que paso Amanda.

Es tu hija te lo dije es tuya.

Que dices?

Que Emilia es la heredera Andry y se llama así por la Sra. Emilia Elroy Andry y la misma Candy me confirmo que tú eres su padre y la nena dice que su papa está de viaje.

Es mía, es de ella y mía ahora las amo más que a mi vida, pon les seguridad quiero cada paso de ellas, pero que hago ahora.

Tiempo William para Candy es difícil la dejaste y no supo de ti que esperas que corra a tus brazos.

Pues debería yo la amo y nunca le falte durante todo este tiempo.

Pero la abandonaste y no le dijiste nada que es lo peor, lo intente pero fue lo mejor con todos los problemas que había en Escocia y esa estupidez de que no podía tomar mi herencia y el escrutinio y la necedad de querer casarme con la tal Isabella Hamilton no prefiero seguir siendo un vagabundo y disfrutar de mis princesas que de todo esto que tengo tu bien sabes lo que viví y lo único que me dio esperanzas fue ella saber que estaba bien que seguía siendo su esposo y ahora con mi hermosa Mily ya estoy más que feliz ahora que lleguemos debemos apurarnos a investigar el registro de mi hija y presentarlos a el consejo y a los ancianos del clan para que vean que estoy bien y que lo único que me une a mi país es la **mujer que AMO **y a mi encantadora Mily.

Pues debemos usar todo para que ella te acepte por que el consejo te dios 4 meses y nuestro tiempo se agota.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dorothy que voy a hacer lo vi no que se hacer estoy muy nerviosa y se da cuenta que es su hija no puede ser y si me la quiere quitar me muero, no sé qué hacer **(empiza a llorar)**

Cálmate Candy tu sabias que tarde o temprano eso podía pasar y que nunca le vas a ocultar las cosas además la Sra. Elroy se lo va a decir es la Heredera y por tal es la que tiene el derecho de tomar todo lo que tiene el para ustedes.

No Dorothy el me abandono y pasaron 5 años y yo he salido sola adelante y no espero nada de él.

**FLASBACK**

_Albert donde estas, mira lo que traje, ven Albert._

_Hola Pequeña como te fue en el trabajo **(corre a abrazarlo)**_

_Muy bien Albert pero sabes me gusta mucho regresar a casa y mas porque estas tu siempre esperándome._

_Te dije princesa que siempre compartiremos todo y que ahora somos más amigos **(baja su cara más a la de ella y roza sus labios, ella corresponde ese beso tan tierno)**_

_Albert!_

_Perdóname Candy no fue mi intención pero tenía muchas ganas de besarte **(se voltea y se estaba retirando, ella corre y lo abraza de espaldas por la cintura)**_

_No hay nada que perdonar Albert a mí también me gusto y sabes tenía muchas ganas de que me besaras._

_Enserio Princesa_

_Si Albert me puedes regalar otro rico beso** (la toma de la cintura y la empieza a besar, ella abraza su cuello y se aferra a el)**_

_Candy tenemos que detenernos, no quiero faltarte al respeto me gustas mucho y siento tantas ganas de que seas solo mía en cuerpo y alma **(ella se sonroja)**_

_Ohh Albert que cosas dices **(la abraza y la pega a la pared y la empieza a besar de nuevo pero su cuerpo lo pego mas al de ella)**_

_Candy quieres ser mi novia, mi esposa todo._

_Si mi amor quiero ser tuya **(así empiezan a besarse y ella por impulso entrelaza una pierna con la de el permitiendo que su pelvis se acomode entre la de ella)**_

_Segura de lo que dices, pero que dirá tu familia no van a aceptar que te cases con un donnadie que no tiene familia, futuro y que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor y mi trabajo. **(Siguen en la misma posición que estaban)**_

_Mi amor quiero ser tu mujer, tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos si ellos no entienden eso que me quiten el apellido a mí lo que me importa eres tu el hombre que ha estado conmigo Albert, te puedo pedir un favor._

_Si dime princesa._

_Bésame y no dejes de hacerlo si yo no te detengo_

_Segura de lo que pides._

_Muy segura quiero sentirme tuya ahorita **Albert (empieza a besarla y a tocarla sus manos empiezan a bajar por sus caderas y a subir su falda, ella por mas roja que estaba no decía nada acariciaba su pecho y empezaba a introducir sus manos en su cuerpo, el subió una mano y empezó a tocar uno de sus senos, ella gemia de placer y lo invitaba a mas)**_

_Candy somos nosotros ábrenos tenemos algo que contarte a ti y a Albert._

_Amor ve al baño y acomódate en lo que yo abro pero seguiremos con esto que no se te olvide corazón._

_Anda amor ve a abrir** (se besan rápido)**_

_Voy espérenme es que estoy en la cocina y Candy se está cambiando su uniforme, pasen chicos que bueno que llegaron apenas vamos a comer gustan._

_Interrumpimos algo Albert._

_Nada muchachos porque._

_Estas nervioso, seguro que estas bien._

_Bueno les diré pero no le digan nada a Candy, últimamente me duele la cabeza y con los toquidos que dieron me pusieron nervioso._

_Ohhh perdón Albert no fue nuestra intención, pero Candy anda que ya queremos comer._

_Que toquidos son esos querían tirar la puerta chicos._

_Queríamos ver si vas a ir con nosotros a la fiesta que te dijimos._

_No Archí, tengo que levantarme temprano porque voy a doblar turno y quiero descansar bien** (se miraban cómplices)**_

_Bueno pues veníamos a eso Candy, pero ni modo te dejamos descansar, que te parece si el domingo vamos a dar una vuelta al parque y a comer fuera yo invito_

_Es que ese día Albert y yo la pasamos juntos._

_Es que no nada más te estaba invitando a ti si no a los dos, que dicen._

_Lo que Candy diga._

_Está bien nos vemos el domingo a las 12 del día._

_Claro Candy los dejamos porque tenemos cosas que hacer._

_Hasta pronto Archí, Annie._

_Por fin solos de nuevo amor **(la abraza de la cintura por la espalda)**_

_Primero comemos y luego soy toda tuya que dices._

_Lo que usted mande mi ladie._

_Ohhh Albert que cosas dices por eso te quiero._

_Yo también te quiero Candy mucho más de lo que imaginas, segura lo que dice señorita que no me voy a detener hasta que seas mi mujer._

_Vamos a comer si o prefieres que me vaya con los chicos._

_No mi amor, claro que no mi amor._

_Ve a darte un baño amor quiero que estés relajada y te alcanzo en tu habitación_

_Si amor te espero._

_Candy donde estas, mmm no ha salido del baño, no puedo creer que me quiera yo que pensé que seguía enamorada de Terry gracias Dios por darme este regalo el saberme correspondido de esta bella mujer _

_Albert que haces aquí._

_No te cubras Candy déjame admirarte, quiero reconocer cada parte de tu **(le detenía los brazos y la miraba embobado)**_

_Albert me da pena._

_Déjame besarte por favor si me dejaras._

_Ohh Albert me da pena **(la abraza y empiza a besarla y a tocar su cuerpo desnudo)**_

_Ahhh Albert ahhh que rico sigue._

_Déjame probarte por favor quiero saber a que sabe tu piel, tu aroma , tu sabor_

_Que **(deja besar tu cuerpo por favor)**_

_Te gusta mi amor._

_Si Albert y mucho ahhhhh _

_Quieres ser mi mujer completa mi amor._

_Si Albert quiero ser tu mujer con todo mi corazón (se quito la ropa el y se puso entre sus piernas el seguía besándola acariciándola empieza a entrar en ella)_

_Ahhhhh_

_Te lastime _

_No amor, me gusta quiero sentir mas de lo que ya me hiciste sentir**(ambos siguieron y por fin ambos terminaron y se quedaron el encima de ella besándola)**_

_Gracias Candy, ahora debemos casarnos y hacer nuestro hogar._

_Si mi amor gracias por darme este bello regalo, me casare contigo aunque mi familia se oponga, te Amo Albert_

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Candy el es tu esposo y el padre de tu hija **(sus esmeraldas están inundadas de lagrimas y abrazaba a su pequeña dormida en su regazo)**

Si pero él me dejo Dorothy se que es una tontería pero lo amo y al verlo quise correr a sus brazos y lo amo más que a mi vida, gracias a él veo cada día a mi pequeña y en ella lo veo a él esos pedacitos de cielo que tiene en su mirada es como la de él, que hago, porque a mí el me dejo y no se ocupo de mí, no me dio ninguna explicación de sus actos y así como si nada se presenta después de 5 años y me dice que me ama, si yo lo amo con todo mi ser pero no esta vez no, si supere este dolor gracias a mi criaturita hermosa puedo superarla lo único que espero es que no quiera quitármela porque me muero, que voy a hacer Dorothy.

Vamos a tu casa Candy, hay estarás segura por unos días, habla con George y que nos diga que podemos hacer, podemos ir a buscar al Sr. Terry y que nos ayude a escondernos o que nos den hospedaje en el castillo Grandchster ahora que él será el Duque no creo que nos niegue nada.

No se Dorothy debemos pensar, sabes voy a ir a el hogar a dejar a Emilia y te quedaras con ella, no mejor no voy a ir con Jimmy y dejarlas hay y regresare a hablar con la Tía y decirle que me voy a ir, no sé qué hacer.

Candy por lo pronto bajar, ya estamos llegando agarra bien a la niña y yo bajo el equipaje, pero despacio y que nadie nos mire.

William, ahora que sabes que esa niña es tuya que vas a hacer?

Hablar con mi pequeña y decirle las cosas como son y que quiero que arreglemos las cosas como deben ser y criar a nuestra hermosa niña juntos, quiero recuperar a las dos, deja voy a buscarla

Candy necesitamos hablar abre por favor, quieres solo déjame explicarte pequeña (**abrió la puerta del vagón y vaya sorpresa que se llevo ya no estaba, se puso pálido de la impresión)**

William que te pasa, que tienes.

Ya no están donde pudieron bajar, se fueron al hogar de Pony es seguro que están hay que pretende esta mujer volverme loco o que le pasa.

Cálmate todo debe tener una explicación William cálmate por favor.

Vamos a llegar a donde esta mi Tía y ahora si ella deberá de explicarme las cosas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0**

Señorita Pony, hermana María hola a todos.

Hna. María es Candy y Mily vienen a visitarnos

Hola hijas como están, ven acá mi hermosa niña como estas preciosa mi niña.

Bien abue María y abue Pony donde esta?

Aquí hermosa aquí estoy mi hermosa Mily, como están hijas no te esperábamos muy pronto dijiste que en una semana.

Necesito hablar con ustedes es urgente, Dorothy lleva a Mily a jugar con los niños pro favor.

Pasa Candy que necesitas estas bien porque no se te ve nada bien que paso.

Regreso, lo vi esta aquí en Estados Unidos me la va a quitar que voy a hacer **(se pone llorar)**

Quien regreso y quien te la va a quitar?

Albert lo vi en el tren por eso me baje aquí me la va a quitar y la vio y si la reconoció que voy a hacer.

Fácil hija hablar con él y decirle que es su hija que es el producto de el amor que hubo o en su defecto hay en ustedes porque aunque lo niegues tu lo **AMAS** y eso no ha cambiado en estos 5 años, deja que te explique, que te diga que paso porque desapareció y porque legalizo bien el matrimonio y lo mejor de todo es que eres su esposa y esa niña es su hija y está legalmente registrada y te guste o no es la primogénita y heredera de los Andry y que la Sra. Elroy a cuidado y defendido a capa y espada y que nunca que te ha dejado sola y que tienes a tu disposición a el Sr. George dime qué más puede pasar que te diga que quiere estar cerca de la niña, ella lo conoce por fotos y sabe quién es y que existe y para que le haces mas aunque tenga tus rizos es la viva imagen de su padre que mas quieres hija que te la quite porque eres una inconsciente, actúa como la mujer que eres y como esa mujer que a demostrado salir sola y adelante con su hija a pesar de que te hemos apoyado mucha gente y que siempre será así ella tiene el derecho de que su padre conviva con ella, si tu no quieres nada con el Sr. Andry pero deja que Emilia disfrute del cariño y la compañía de el y déjalo a el que la disfrute, yo no se que paso y si viniera a hablar con nosotros le preguntaría porque lo que hizo no es correcto pero si es que las cosas son como las dijo la Sra. Elroy entonces hay una gran justificación, cuando se casaron mi niña tu te casaste con un hombre sin memoria pero sabias que el tenia un pasado y ese pasado fue algo que nos sorprendió a todos que casualidad la vida no se equivoca por algo pasan las cosas piénsalo hija yo no te estoy diciendo que corras a sus brazos pero si dale la oportunidad de que te explique las cosas tiene derecho a y si han pasado muchos años ya y esta hermosa Mily va a cumplir 5 años esperas que cuando tenga 15 años te reclame por que no le diste la oportunidad de estar cerca de su padre y porque le robaste todo a lo que tenía derecho, así como muchas veces tu preguntabas porque tus padres te abandonaron y nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos no hagas eso con ella piensa en ella pero también piensa en ti, tu lo AMAS y no dejes que el orgullo y la soberbia te lleven a cometer el error más grande de tu vida, ve a ver a la Sra. Elroy habla con ella y habla con el Sr. Andry y juntos llegue a un acuerdo hija.

Si Srita. Pony es fácil decirlo pero quien a pensando en mi en lo difícil que a sido para mi esta situación, en lo que me dolió todo el abandono el estar en mi embarazo sola y por mas que ustedes me ayudaron a sobresalir no los quería a ustedes lo quería a el y si si lo **AMO** como una idiota y anhelo que me vuelva a tocar a besar muero de ganas de ser su mujer, pero quien me va a quitar todo ese dolor que tengo, no lo odio por que el ver a mi niña me da la luz y la esperanza de seguir adelante ella a sido el motor de mi vida, cuando se fue me sentí morir pero quien me dio la fuerza mi niña solo ella por eso aunque lo AME con todo mi corazón, no quiero sufrir se que algún día mi corazón va a sanar y va a perdonar pero ahorita no y menos después de verlo, quiero pedirles un favor puedo dejar a Emilia aquí voy a Lakewood a ver a la Tía y regreso mañana a recoger a mi niña para ir a casa.

Esta es tu casa Candy y te entiendo lo que dices hija, pero si aun tienes resentimiento en tu corazón nunca serás feliz y no dejaras que tu hija sea feliz, puedes darle todo el amor del mundo todo lo que necesite porque se que no les falta dinero pero les falta lo mas importante amor y ese amor no se da de la noche a la mañana, estoy de acuerdo con la Srita. Pony habla con el Sr. Andry y si el viene es bien recibido porque una es nuestro benefactor principal, dos es tu esposo y tres el padre de tu hija y para nosotras eso es importante lo que tu hagas o decidas es cosa tuya pero no hagas cosas de las cuales te arrepientas y como te lo dije una vez mi niña las cosas pasan porque deben de pasar así como la Srita. Pony te dice escúchalo y que te explique las cosas tu lo quieres mi niña **(la abraza).**

Gracias Hna. María pero estoy confundida, me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde les encargo a mi niña.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hola Tía que alegría me da verla de nuevo (pone cara de espanto nunca se lo imagino verlo y ella sabia que Candy llegaría con la niña), pero quite esa cara parece que acaba de ver aun muerto.

No es eso hijo lo que pasa que no te esperaba es todo.

Por cierto le mandan un recado.

Quien me manda el recado?

Candy que la manda a saludar al igual que Mily y que pronto la visitaran (se atraganta con el café)

Gracias hijo, pero siéntate quieres algo.

Si Tia quiero la verdad por que nunca me dijo que Candy había tenido una hija y que esa hija es mia y se llama igual que usted que casualidad no es asi.

Hijo es que no sabia que hacer yo te ayude cuando lo del matrimonio pero cuando fui yo no sabia que ella estaba embarazada y después me lo prohibió y con todos los problemas yo no quise exponerlas es mejor que se mantuvieran en el anonimato y conociendo a Candy es una terca hijo, pero yo personalmente me he encardo de cuidarlas y protegerlas ellas nunca están solas siempre están vigiladas tu crees que yo arriesgaría la seguridad de la heredera de la familia y de la esposa del jefe de la familia claro que no pero ella es necesia y tiene sus negocios y George siempre esta al pendiente de ella al igual que yo, buenos días Amanda veo que has cuidado bien a mi sobrino.

Buenos días Sra. Emilia, ese es mi trabajo cuidarlo y protegerlo y déjeme decirle que ese rayito de luz que Dios les dio a William y a Candy es una maravilla de niña es muy inteligente y me imagino que fue usted la que le conto todo lo que hace William.

Asi es por mucho que el no este pero debe estar presente en la vida de su hija y esta registrada como debe ser y no pienso dejar a esas dos solas nunca, pero es que tengo entendido que ella es la que llegaba hoy.

Asi es Tia hoy llegaba y aquí estoy pero por lo que veo tiene visitas, prefiero hablar con usted después de que atienda a su sobrino y por lo que veo Amanda eres su espía verdad te acercaste a mi para sacar información, compermiso están en su casa.

Que es la tuya Candy y donde esta mi hija (se queda pasmada)

Mi hija esta donde debe de estar con su madre y es lo único que tiene porque para mi su padre murió hace 5 años que nos dejo.

Basta Candice tu y yo vamos a hablar **(la toma del brazo y la jala a la biblioteca, las otras dos damas se quedan en completo silencio)**

Suéltame **(estaba muy enojada)** después de todo me lastimas que te crees.

Me creo lo que soy y si me equivoque pero no fue mi culpa me llevaron a la fuerza y cuando mande por ti simplemente la Señora no quiso ir y después ya no se pudo las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles y no podía poner en riesgo tu seguridad y nunca supe que tuviéramos una hija tan hermosa.

Claro que no lo deberías de saber y te recuerdo esa niña es mía y solo mía es mi hija porque para mí su padre murió el día que me abandono (**sus ojos de Albert se le llenaron de lagrimas)**

Por lo que veo no quieres entender o escucharme lo que estoy diciendo verdad, mira yo no pretendo alterar tu vida así me muera por no tenerte a mi lado no me quites a mi hija creo que tengo el derecho de estar a su lado y convivir con ella, no le niegues el derecho que a nosotros nos negó la vida el no tener a nuestros padres que más quisiera yo que estuviéramos juntos pero si para ti es imposible no voy a obligarte, no sabes como **TE AMO**, como te deseo, cada día, cada noche recordaba los momentos felices que pasamos en nuestro apartamento eso me hacia tener fuerzas, cuando me quisieron obligar a casarme me rehusé por el hecho de que ya tengo una mujer a la que pertenezco, pero aunque tu no me quieras otra vez a tu lado siempre mi corazón y mi vida será tuya pero por favor no me la quites, una cosa mas necesito que la niña viaje conmigo a Escocia el Clan quiere que les presente a un heredero o en su caso que tu estuvieras embarazada y para su defecto ya tengo una hija, es el único favor que te pido.

No has entendido verdad a mi hija no te la llevas a ningún lado es mía nada mas y tu no tienes derecho a querer quitármela, haz lo que quieras pero mi hija no se va contigo, quieres verla la veraz pero de hay a que te la lleves nunca.

Por lo que veo la que no entiende eres tu, es mi hija tanto como tuya y si vemos que ambos tenemos derecho sobre ella o quieres que actué de mala forma contigo por que eso es lo que menos pretendo.

Te odio de verdad te odio (se lanza a pegarle en su pecho en un mar de lagrimas y el la agarra de las muñecas y la abraza)

No me odias amor estas dolida al igual que yo las cosas no salieron como deberían pero lo que menos quiero es que mi hija no sufra si tu ya no me quieres a tu lado lo entiendo aunque me muera de dolor pero no me quites a mi hija, un favor manda por ella o quieres que yo vaya.

No yo mando por ella, deja escribo una nota para la Srita. Pony y que vaya George a nadie mas le confió a mi hija y menos a tu amante.

No es mi amante, pero piensa lo que quieras de verdad no quiero pelear contigo.

Claro es tan fácil para ti, porque si yo lo hago es mal visto que la Sra. Andry debe mantener una reputación intachable pero claro tu como hombre puedes hacer lo que quieras (el estaba sentado en el sillón con las manos en su cabeza), yo si debo respetar a mi marido pero tu me respetaste a mi.

Claro que si Candy (**levanto la voz)** como quieres que te diga que te AMO y que muero de ganas de hacerte el amor, todos estos años no he tenido nada que ver con nadie ya que para mi la única mujer que amo y deseo eres tu, tus besos, tus caricias están grabados en mi mente, asi como tu escultural cuerpo, que conozco cada parte de el cada peca, cada marca que muero de sentir tu piel sobre la mia recuerdas el dia que nos casamos.

Claro que me acuerdo, como olvidarlo si fue el día mas feliz de mi vida al igual que el nacimiento de mi nena, ese día uni mi vida al hombre que **AMABA** y que el me** AMABA** y que íbamos a estar juntos siempre a pesar de nuestra pobreza siempre íbamos a estar juntos pasara lo que pasara y esperar a nuestros hijos juntos, porque no me dijiste las cosas cuando recuperaste la memoria.

Por imbécil tuve miedo mi amor **(se arrodillo frente a ella, ella estaba sentada la silla)** que cuando te enteraras que era tu padre adoptivo me rechazaras y que no quisieras estar conmigo y que me rechazaras por ser quien soy y no me equivoque mucho pero ese error por creer en la gente me llevaron a Escocia a cumplir con mi deber ya que tenia que hacer frente a mis responsabilidades además de que me querían casar con alguien por simple tradición y me negué por que yo me case aquí por amor con la mujer mas bella, pura y limpia de corazón te** AMO** Candy aunque tu ya no me ames.

Albert discúlpame esto no es fácil para mi voy a estar en el jardín temando a buscar cuando llegue nuestra hija.

Candy!

Dejémoslo así Albert, vamos a criar a nuestra niña aunque no estemos juntos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0 o0**

Mira Mily mama está sentada en el jardín vamos con ella, George usted que cree que los señores se reconcilien?

Roguemos a Dios que si ellos se AMAN y que lo hagan por este angelito.

Mamita, mamita ya llegue **(Candy se para y la recibe, mientras en el estudio unos ojos azules las miran)**

Ven mi amor, te extrañe mucho.

Y yo a ti mami, porque mandaste por mi, porque quiero que conozcas a tu papa, Dorothy busca al Sr. y dile que lo espero aquí en el jardín.

Candy hay viene que hago?

Ve a mi habitación y prepara el baño necesito relajarme después de esto

Compermiso

Mamita el es mi papa.

Si mi amor el es tu papa, mira te presento a William Albert Andry tu papa, ella es Candice Emilia Andry White.

Papito **(sus ojitos están llenos de lagrimas de los tres)** bienvenido **(se lanza a sus brazos)**

Princesa que hermosa estas (**le da de besos)**

Mamita me llamo princesa.

Si mi amor es que eso eres su princesa para papa y para mi.

Entonces ustedes son Reyes **(se ríen)**

Mas o menos princesa.

Emilia disfruta de estos días de tu papa porque nos vamos pasado mañana

No mami no quiero dejar a papa, papito me compras mis vestidos de princesa, anda si anda papito **(lo besa)**

Lo que mi princesa quiera le compro, Candy deja a la niña conmigo, tu puedes hacer tus cosas y yo feliz de cuidar a mi niña.

Anda mamita di que si , anda si.

No Emilia sabes que siempre viajamos juntas, así que disfruta estos días con tu papa y nos vamos.

No mamita por favor (**empieza a llorar) **déjame con el.

Candy no le voy a hacer nada, déjala yo la cuido.

Si mamita, vamos a comprar mis vestidos y a comer un helado y por la tarta de me, me, me que mama.

Melocotón princesa.

Si papito eso me gusta mucho.

Mmm que rico a mi me encanta es mi preferida mi amor, vamos las invito a comer y vamos a donde quieras Mily.

No gracias y no vas a salir Emilia además mira estas despeinada nunca t dura un peinado cuando estamos peinándote t quejas de que te jalo.

Hija ve con Dorothy a que te aliste que vamos a salir, Adrian lleve a mi hija a la casa y que Dorothy la aliste que vamos a salir.

Si señor compermiso.

Porque te tomas atribuciones que no son.

Mira Candice a mi puedes tratarme como se te pegue la gana pero a ella no y tanto derecho tienes tu como lo tengo yo por que ambos somos sus padres y si digo que va a salir va a salir no le haría nada a mi hija y si vas a viajar viaja, ella se queda conmigo y de una vez te aviso que ella se va conmigo a Escocia en tres semanas o mas un mes así que si quieres viajar conmigo y ella deja tus negocios al día, el consejo quiere conocer a mi hija y la conocerá y de una vez ahí ante ellos damos a conocer que te quieres separar de mi y listo, con tu permiso mi hija me espera, ahhh y no la esperes déjale dicho a Dorothy que tenga su pijama lista para que la bañe porque va a dormir conmigo, con tu permiso Candice

Quien te crees **(estaba hecha una fiera llana de coraje)**

Su padre compermiso **(se fue dejándola rabiando de coraje)**

Quien se cree **(se sienta a llorar en la banca)**

Se cree su padre Candy eso es lo que se cree

A ti quien te llamo si eres su amante de seguro quieres quedarte con mi hija.

Deja de decir tonterías si tu supieras lo que ese hombre a sufrido por no tenerte a su lado, desde que llego a Escocia no a habido ninguna mujer entiéndelo el no pidió nacer con esa responsabilidad al igual que tu hija es el destino, piénsalo el te AMA no lo pierdas por que te aseguro que Isabella Hamilton lo va a aprovechar muy bien.

Que quien es esa **(sus ojos llenos de coraje y celos)**

La mujer con la que lo quieren casar si no te lleva a Glasgow antes de 4 meses.

Ahh y dices que no me engaña, discúlpame Amanda me voy a bañar y a preparar mis cosas hoy mismo me voy a N.Y.

Piénsalo Candy piénsalo nadamas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Hija primero pasaremos a mi oficina a revisar unos pendientes y después nos vamos a donde quieras, que dices.

Si papito como tu digas

Dime que es lo que mas te gusta hacer

Ahhh mi mamita siempre me a dicho que no es bueno ser malo que ame la naturaleza y eso me gusta mucho que siempre diga lo que quiero y sabes papito me gustaría conocer muchos lugares, mamita me contaba que tu viajaste a África eso es cierto.

Si princesa viaje a África, también viaje a Londres cuando tu mamita estuvo estudiando hay, pero dime te gustaría ir a Escocia el lugar de donde somos y conozcas las raíces de tus antepasados.

Si papito si quiero, pero y si mama dice que no **(se para en el asiento)**

Emilia siéntate por favor y mira estas despeinada por eso mama te regaña.

Ella es muy enojona pero no le digas ehhh porque se enoja.

Jajajajajajajajajaja, princesita eres un pinguillo ehhh…

Papito mi mama dice que tu sonrisa siempre le daba mucha paz y que eso extrañaba de ti, ya no te vas a ir verdad papito y si te vas nos vas a llevar.

Si mi amor nunca las dejare de nuevo ven ya llegamos mi amor.

Esto es todo tuyo papito **(le llevaba cargando)**

Si mi amor es todo mío y también en un futuro va a ser tuyo.

Ohhh que bonito.

Buenas tardes Sr. Andry

Buenas tardes Amelia le presento a mi hija es Candice Emilia

Ahh se llama como su esposa y su ti, bienvenida Candy

No me gusta ese nombre dime Mily

Esta bien Mily bienvenida.

Vamos princesa tenemos que llegar a mi oficina.

Ya casi llegamos (la baja, se abre el ascensor y sale corriendo)

Mily contrólate, buenas tardes Margarita ese rayo rubio es mi hija, por favor consígame algo paraqué colore por favor y que pendientes tengo.

Esta esperando un señor que me dice que es urgente que hable con usted por que hoy debe viajar

Tío Tely como estas.

Ya se quien s Margarita es Terriuce Grandchester.

Si el mismo, compermiso.

Amigo que milagro tenerte por aquí

Ya veo que conoces a este moustro rubio.

Ese moustro rubio es mi hija Terry, princesa vamos a entrar anda.

Por fin te lo dijo esa pecosa.

Que pasa a que debo tu visita.

Primero quiero felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo en Escocia y en segunda porque tengo muchos negocios que quiero hacer contigo, me voy a Inglaterra porque en dos meses me caso con una mujer excelente y tomo el Ducado.

Vaya vaya quien lo diría el rebelde Duque.

Es como el vagabundo es un multimillonario y Duque de Glasgow quien lo diría amigo y ya solucionaron sus cosas.

No está necia la AMO de verdad Terry y no me fui porque yo quisiera pero ella esta dolida y no la culpo pero bueno eso si a mi hija no la dejo por nada del mundo, es bellísima igual que su madre, sabes que siempre soñé con tener un hijo con ella y mira Dios me regalo lo mejor del mundo esa niña rubia de cabello rizado una replica de su madre.

Claro que no tu porque estas endiosado con la pecosa pero esta niña es tu vivo retrato solo por los rizos, bien te traigo la invitación para mi boda y para desearte lo mejor, otra cosa me permites visitar a tu esposa.

Terry puedes ir a verla por otra parte no te garantizo que ella vaya conmigo quiere el divorcio.

Espero que lo piense, bien te dejo y estamos por vernos y disfruta a tu cria porque es agotadora.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

Buenas tardes se encuentra la Sra. Andry

De parte de quien.

De Terry Grandchster

Pase por favor le aviso que la busca.

Samuel no s necesario yo atiendo al Señor, que gusto Terry **(se abrazan)**

Pero mira nadamas a la pecosa te vez muy bien asi Pecas como toda una gran señora.

Deja de decir tonterías a que debo tu visita, de hecho hoy por la noche viajo a N.Y.

Mira podríamos viajar juntos.

Claro que si.

Acabo de ver a Albert y a su hija, se ven realmente hermosos y se nota que la adora.

Si es muy tierno verlos juntos.

Y que esperas Candy para lograr la felicidad junto con el y formar la familia que iniciaron

Ya no hay futuro para nosotros.

Quien lo dice tu? Candy por favor no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver el te AMA y tu lo AMAS que mas necesitan, investigaste para júzgalo por que yo si tuvo muchos problemas en Escocia por los Hamilton que no toleran que su hija no se case con el porque el ya esta casado, si investigaste verdad.

No Terry que quieres que salga corriendo y le diga que lo Amo que nunca he dejado de sentir Amor por el, que deseo con todo mi ser que me haga su mujer, que me bese, que me acaricie que me haga el amor, eso quieres que salga a decirle, pues no lo AMO y con todo mi ser pero me abandon**o (empieza a llorar)**

Ahhh Candy estas dejando ir el amor de nuevo pero esta vez por tus tonterías aquella vez que decidiste fue porque yo tenia un deber y me obligaste antes de preguntarme si quería o no quedarme con Susana, pero esta vez es diferente si se que son 5 años pero bien los pueden disfrutar, el no t a faltado y tu tampoco su amor es intacto, date la oportunidad y dale la oportunidad a tu hija a el quieres que crezca como yo y que por mucho que sepa quien es su padre le digan que es una **BASTARDA**, no Candy que a ti no te dolió cuando los Legan te humillaban cuando te decían **HUERFANA, DAMA DE ESTABLO, LADRONA**, que no te dolió como tuvimos que salir del San Pablo por Elisa, como te humillaba, cuando te culparon por a muerte de tu jardinero, quieres que Emilia pase por lo mismo, hazlo solo te digo que cada uno debe aprender a vivir con lo que nos toca, mírame a mi en dos meses me caso y después tomo el Ducado, se que te sorprende y si a mi también pero yo naci con una responsabilidad, al igual que William al igual que Emilia y al igual que tu ahora eres la Señora Andry, la esposa del jefe de un Clan muy importante en Escocia y el mundo entero eres la Matriarca de ese Clan y que tanto tu como Albert deben de mantener y educar a sus HIJOS a que esa responsabilidad es suya al igual que yo lo entendí, al igual que tu esposo lo entendió es fácil Candy ser libre y hacer lo que queramos pero no es fácil dejar a las personas que amas y lo digo por mi mismo me morí en vida por haberte dejado ir, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma y mírame me caso con una mujer que me ama y que yo amo y que quiero formar una familia, pero tu la tienes, tienes lo que nunca tuviste no seas **ESTUPIDA** Candy no dejes ir tu felicidad porque yo fuera el te quitaba a mi hija y me iba.

Terry porque eres tan cruel conmigo, si lo AMO pero si me deja de nuevo esta vez no lo soportaría.

El no te va a dejar solo dale la oportunidad de ser felices, viaja a Escocia con el, déjate enamorar y enamóralo.

Crees que sea lo correcto que lo haga.

Es tu marido Candy por favor, ya no eres la niña del San Pablo

Y mis negocios, no puedo descuidarlos.

Candy ósea eres esposa del empresario más reconocido en Estados Unidos él puede adquirir esos negocios y manejarlos, Candy ya deja de ser infantil y por cierto te espero en dos meses en Inglaterra con tu familia cuídate Tarzan Pecoso,

Terry pero…

Nada Pecas nada cuídate y me despides de mi sobrinita hermosa.

Tía como esta, escucho todo.

Para mi mala suerte si y déjame decirte que el Duque tiene toda la razón no hay peor ciego que tu, para que te digo mas si ya te lo dijeron todo, piensas irte a N.Y. hoy.

No tía tengo que hablar con Albert.

Míralos hay vienen y se ve que Emilia hizo que le comprara todas las tiendas, ve a recibirlos y empieza a tomar tu papel como la Señora de la casa.

Mami, mami mira lo que me compro mi papa

Emilia estas muy sucia y otra vez tu cabello, Dorothy lleva a la niña a cambiar y bajen para la merienda, Samuel en una hora se sirve la cena por favor.

Si señora.

Hija voy a ver a Mily porque su papa hoy la acaparo

Tía por favor quiero disfrutar a mi princesa al máximo, por cierto Dorothy ponle la pijama de princesas a mi tesoro.

Albert podemos hablar.

Si Candy te parece en la biblioteca

Si por favor, Albert (toma aire) me quede pensando en lo que dijiste y tienes razón quiero (se calla, el la mira muy atento) intentar que nuestra familia funcione, solo necesito tiempo, no puedo aceptarte de la noche a la mañana pero quiero que funcione nuestra familia.

Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Muchas cosas y la mejor parte me la dio Terry me dijo cosas muy ciertas que no quiero para nuestra hija y ver a mi niña feliz a tu lado no tengo el corazón de verla sufrir, otra cosa quiero que tus empresas tomen el control de mis negocios George sabe mejor que nadie el movimiento y me gustaria que el fuera el encargado de ello y cuando gustes viajamos a Escocia a enfrentar a las personas que quieren quitarte tu herencia.

Es nuestra herencia Candy y es de nuestra hija y si tenemos mas hijos, sabes a Mily le va a dar mucho gusto me dijo unas cosas pero lo que mas me dolió fue que me dijo que si tanto su papa y su mama no se van a volver a separar y que si yo no las voy a abandonar de nuevo (**se arrodilla)** y te juro Candy que nunca las voy a dejar si no hasta que Dios me llame te AMO princesa **(se arrodilla ella)**

Albert si te escucha que me dices princesa se va a enojar ehhh mejor solo dime Candy

Te puedo decir mi amor, mi cielo, mi mujer **(se acerca a ella y la jala y empieza a besarla)**

Albert vas muy rápido **(el sigue besándole el cuello y sus manos están bajando a sus caderas),** vas muy rápido.

Mami, papi, se están besando guáchala, abu se están besando mis papas, ven regáñalos (**sueltan la carcajada)**

Mily hija no es malo que bese a tu mama, ella también es muy importante para mi asi como tu, ella y yo dormiremos en el mismo cuarto y tu en tu habitación, aunque a veces serás bienvenida a nuestra recamara.

Si mi amor ven además no por el hecho de que papa me bese quiere decir que ya no te quiere al contrario te amamos mas.

Pero aun así guáchala, saben que eso es muy cochino se pasan sus bichos, tu me lo dijiste mama cuando quise besar a Puppe o a Clint que los cargara pero que no los besara porque podía enfermar.

Pero ellos son animalitos hija y tu papa no tiene bichos, mejor vamos a cenar porque ya es tarde y tu tienes que dormir si.

Ya vez papa te dije que de todo se enoja, dale besos y que se le quite lo enojona (todos se rien)}

Candice Emilia no vas a comer postre y no te pondrás los vestidos que te compro tu papa, además de que te peinaras como castigo eso en una semana.

Papa dile algo defiéndeme de ella.

Mily lo que mama ordene se tiene que hacer a mi me costo mucho convencerla para que ahora le quitemos la autoridad y vamos porque no quiero que me quite a mi el postre.

Vamos a cenar.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o0**

Segura que quieres dormir conmigo.

Mi hija cuando se levante y corra a buscarnos se va a dar cuenta que no estoy contigo

Ven acuéstate a mi lado me dejas besarte

Es lo que mas quiero mi amor

Empiezan a besarse y el la acaricia empieza a besar su cuello, sus manos de el quitan su bata de seda que traía .

Albert cierra la puerta porque es capaz de entrar y no quiero que nos mire

_**Ven a la cama quiero admirarte y besarte cada parte de ti, asi va besando cada parte de su cuerpo, me hiciste tanta falta pero me doy cuenta que sigues sabiendo igual o mejor mi amor, ambos siguen con su danza del amor hasta que terminan ambos ven el cielo juntos y diciendoce te amos y juraron nunca separarse**_

Sabes mi amor que muchas noches soñé que te hacía el amor y mira que delicia es estar aquí contigo.

A mi me paso lo mismo Albert te amo y no me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor.

_**ASI PASARON LOS DIAS ELLOS VIAJARON A ESCOCIA, EL CONSEJO CONOCIO A LA SEÑORA ANDRY Y A LA HEREDERA, PERO YA ESTABAN ESPERANDO OTRO HIJO, SU VIDA CAMBIO TOTALMENTE ELLA SE DEDICO A SU FAMILIA Y A LAS OBLIGACIONES QUE CONLLEVABA SER LA ESPOSA DE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY Y LO QUE ES SER UNA DUQUESA, PUSO MUY EN SU LUGAR A ISABELLA HAMILTON DEJANDO EN CLARO QUE LA UNICA DUEÑA Y SEÑORA DE TOD ERA ELLA Y SU FAMILIA, NO PODIA PEDIR MAS QUE A DIOS QUE COLMARA DE BENDICIONES A SU FAMILIA Y CUANDO ESTABA A SOLAS LE DABA GRACIAS A EL POR QUE SABIA QUE A PESAR DE TODOS LOS OSBTACULOS QUE VIVIO LA VIDA LE RECOMPENSO CON UNA FAMILIA HERMOSA Y CON TODO EL AMOR DE ELLOS.**_

**FIN…**

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus review


End file.
